


Heat and Run [TAEKOOK]

by TheNameIsJisoo



Category: ONEUS (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Geonhak | Leedo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anime/Manga Fusion, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Childhood Friends, Class President Kim Taehyung | V, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by..., Jeon Jungkook & Son Dongju | Xion are siblings, Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Kim Taehyung | V are siblings, M/M, Manga & Anime, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Son Dongju | Xion, Rivalry, Secret Relationship, Smut, Spelling Jeon Jungkook as Jeon Jeongguk, Top Jeon Jungkook, University Student Jeon Jungkook, University Student Kim Taehyung | V, Vacation, Webtoon: Heat and Run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsJisoo/pseuds/TheNameIsJisoo
Summary: Jeon Jeongguk and Kim Taehyung are the sons of Alpha rival families, but their brothers Kim Geonhak and Jeon Dongju (the first omega in the Jeon family in a long time) are secretly dating each other.However, Taehyung has a little secret: although he is assumed an alpha considering that he is from one of the most prominent Alpha families...he is, in fact, an omega.When Taehyung joins Geonhak and Dongju in their vacation to America, he doesn't expect to meet Jeongguk five years after the latter leaves for America to continue his education...and his omega secret starts giving away for the first time...and Jeongguk notices it too.Taekook adaption of the manga webtoon: Heat and Run by Hong Ssona (because that webtoon literally screams Taekook)
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Heat and Run [TAEKOOK]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heat and Run](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/729342) by Hong ssona. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter (might be altered or deleted soon)

Characters (and their Heat and Run! equivalences if you read the webtoon): 

  * Kim Taehyung: Joo Ian [Dynamite era V]
  * Jeon Jeongguk: Ro Jaeho [Fake Love or Dynamite era Jungkook*]
  * Kim Geonhak: Joo Jihwan [Twilight era Leedo]
  * Jeon (Son) Dongju: Ro Miho [Twilight era Xion]
  * Aiden (original character): Matthew
  * Choi Yeonjun: Yoo Hayoung
  * Kim Hyoyeon : Ju Rona 
  * More characters to be added! 



Posted soon (after I take care of my other works as well lmao), and this chapter might be altered or deleted for room for the AU!

Link to webtoon (to have an idea of what this will be about): https://tapas.io/series/heat-and-run/info

*-I'm still debating which for Jungkook; let me know in the comments. :) 


End file.
